Avengers predict the World Series
by cajunranger1
Summary: The Avengers predict the outcome of the World Series so obviously this takes place before the World Series.


I own none of the characters that appear in this story or the organizations

named. This includes the Avengers, Chicago Cubs, Cleveland Indians, Major

League Baseball and the Daily Star. The Avengers are owned by Marvel

comics. The Chicago Cubs and Cleveland Indians are owned by Major

League Baseball. The Daily Star is probably a real newspaper, but this is just

me using the name with no official connection to the actual newspaper.

Summary: The Avengers predict the outcome of the World Series so

obviously this takes place before the World Series.

Avengers give World Series predictions

That had been the headline after the Daily Star sports reporter managed to get

interviews with the Avengers and get most of them to offer a prediction on

the World Series. The predictions were reported as follows:

Ant-Man decided to show support for the Cleveland Indians. He determined

his prediction based on which team had the shortest player on it. The Indians

list three of their players as being 5'9" tall.

The Black Widow at first said that she would have no preference since the

other Ohio team(the Cincinnati Reds) wasn't involved. Later, she picked the

Cubs based on being a fan of the film Red Heat, a police drama set in

Chicago which has a Soviet police officer(played by Arnold

Schwarzenegger) teaming up with a Chicago police officer(played by James

Belushi) to track down a cop-killing drug smuggler from the Soviet Union.

Captain America selected the Chicago Cubs. After expressing somewhat

tongue-in-cheek outrage that his Dodgers were no longer in Brooklyn, he

felt ready to offer a prediction and it was for the Chicago Cubs. Reasoning

that since the last time the Cubs had been in the World Series was 1945(they

lost) and, after that, had been largely forgotten about in terms of baseball's

post season...Well, let's just say that Captain America knew how they felt and

could sympathize. He did offer the best of luck to both teams.

Falcon declared himself a fan of Lebron James and would root openly for

Cleveland to win it.

Hawkeye declined to make a prediction saying that since none of the

pitchers could throw straight down the middle of the plate strikes all the

time, then he simply wouldn't watch any of the games.

Hulk: Thankfully, we were able to speak with Dr. Banner here. He also

declined to pick a team but simply wished both teams the best of luck while

admitting that he probably would not watch much of the Series.

Iron Man(aka Tony Stark) seemed uncertain as to which teams were actually

playing before deciding he would make wagers with the other Avengers on

the outcome. Mr. Stark called Pepper Potts(CEO of Stark Enterprises) and

asked if he owned any baseball teams and found out he was a minority

owner in several big market teams(Both New York teams, Houston Astros,

L.A. Dodgers and the Chicago Cubs). So, he would root for Cleveland and

give his Chicago team motivation to prove him wrong.

Scarlet Witch asked about the history of both teams. Upon finding out that

the Cubs allegedly had a hex placed on them, she said they would have to

win to break the hex but promised that she would not become directly

involved but simply root for them to win on their own to break the hex.

Spider-Man decided to make no prediction but said he was just going to

hope for an entertaining Series.

Thor almost seemed like he wasn't going to make a prediction when he

found out that there was no combat involved in baseball, but he predicted the

Cleveland Indians after retelling stories of having visited Midgard(Earth)

and, on some occasions, spending time among native American

tribes(Cherokee, Apache, etc.) and finding them to be brave warriors.

Vision declined to make a prediction and merely offered best wishes to both

teams.

War Machine(Lt. Col. James Rhodes) decided to support the Chicago team

upon discovering that Mr. Stark was predicting Cleveland.


End file.
